1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stable molecular aggregate having an ordered structure comprising a surfactant containing a hydrophilic moiety and hydrophobic moiety. More particularly, this invention relates to a molecular aggregate having an ordered structure in which the surfactant contains a rigid moiety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that surfactants generally form spherical or loose lamellar micelles in water. It is also well known that phospholipids form a stable bilayer membrane in a biomembrane. Conventional micelles and bilayer membranes are formed of a compound having two long chain hydrophobic groups, and there has been no teaching to date in which a stable bilayer or multilayer structure is formed from a compound having a single long chain hydrophobic group.